Kira's Return Sort of
by Tokani
Summary: Chapters are Organized, I shall be getting to work on doing more on the story when I have time. Sorry the chapters are so short.
1. Prologue

Yawning, Hasu awoke from his bed and slowly rose enough to sit on the edge of the bed. He was still unaware of everything around him, and he was dead tired. Well, he was until he looked over at his alarm clock and he jumped to his feet. "Three?!" He exclaimed while he ran over to the pile of clothes, grabbing his dark blue jeans, his black t-shirt and he threw them both on as fast as he could, he didn't even have time to brush his hair so he just pulled on his coat and brushed his fingers through his hair to make it a tad neater, though it didn't do much, it still helped a bit.

After he left the house, he locked the door then quickly made his way towards the High School. He was in his final year of High School, a straight A student, but he still had no plans for the future, no idea what University he wanted to go to, or even what to do when he got there. Yet somehow, despite all these things that would have stressed a regular teenager, he was completely fine. He was stress free, and happy with his life. He had his extracurricular activities, and his high school. He was only worried about the present and that was it. He was probably the most carefree over achiever in the school. Well, that's a horrible start for the story. None of this crap was even relevant. It was just a bunch of crap that poorly explained the main character. And besides, it was all pointless anyways. Since after he graduates, he will have underwent such a big change in his life that all this information will be false. So, rather then explaining it to you, I will just get to the RELEVANT parts of the story.

Prologue

It was 9:53pm, the graduation was over. Hasu had been walking home from the uneventful graduation and he was as miserable as he had been feeling for almost a month now. High school was over and he had finally did what his parents would have wanted from him. He had also met the requisites to receive his inheritance, which had probably been wired to his account a couple hours ago. He was rich, and completed the last of his goals for life. Hell, on top of it all he was highly intelligent as well; bordering on fucking genius. But, he was miserable. Very miserable. He had no family. No people who he thought of as a mutual friend. He had everything and nothing all at the same time. "I guess I finally know the definition of the term, 'everything and nothing'.." He muttered under his breath as a book fell from the sky and hit him on the head. This pissed him off, but as soon as he realized no one was around he was just confused. Though he brushed it off as nothing after a few seconds and just picked up the book which had hit him.


	2. The Book

Chapter 1 The Book

The book, a black book with ornate writing on the cover which had read: 'Death Note'. It was now resting in Hasu's hand, the first page open and the details already being read. In a few seconds, he had been finished reading the page and just found himself laughing and once again walking to his apartment. "Are you kidding me? Must be some kind of little prank" He said to himself as he unlocked the door and walked into his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

Hasu found himself unable to sleep tonight, he was bored and finding himself looking over at the book every couple seconds. Sure, he was convinced it was a prank, but he was also curious as to the possibility of it being serious. Though he had no one he wanted to kill, he wouldn't even wish death upon anyone. So, how would he test it? There was the obvious ideas, people with no friends or family. Criminals worthy of death. Or Hannah Montana, as well as the Jonas Brothers. The funny thing of it all, the last two choices were seeming the most inviting, until he took into consideration of their family. So, he chose Criminals worthy of death.

Soon after coming to this decision, Hasu pulled out his laptop and pulled up Google Chrome. From there he searched 'recent criminals on death row' and he had found a name which he quickly wrote down. Though now he had nothing to do but wait for the news tomorrow. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. So he just laid in bed listening to music and then fell asleep about 4 hours later.

Meanwhile, a certain man had already received word of the convict dying of cardiac arrest. It started again, the killings. It had stopped for almost ten years, almost everyone had forgotten about the 'Death Note' killings. The only good news right now was that the killing was probably an accident, or just an act of curiosity. There was no immediate concern…yet.


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 2 The Beginning

The following morning, the convict -- the man Hasu had killed using the notebook he had found the previous night -- had been declared dead and it was all over the news. Unfortunately, Hasu was sleeping during this broadcast. So he didn't have any idea that his experiment was a success. Fortunately, he would be able to find out everything when he woke up using the wondrous invention known as the internet.

So, when he woke up around 4:25pm he had grabbed his laptop and looked up all the information he could on recent deaths or anything like that and to his shock, the convict was declared dead a couple hours after Hasu had written the name down. "What.. The.. Fuck?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Luckily his only neighbour was out of town at the time so there was no one to complain about the noise he had made.

As soon as he broke out of the shock, a somewhat crazy-looking grin stretched across his lips. "Heh heh heh.." He laughed for a moment but then stopped and thought a bit. "That just doesn't sound right.." He muttered to himself before trying again. "Kyahaahaha" He laughed again, and grinned. "That sounds good" He stated while he ran over to the book. "With this book, I can play god.." He said, once again to himself.

For the first time in over a month, he was content with life, he was content with this power. In his mind, it was the beginning of his new life. His life as a god.

He had nothing to do with his time, so what better thing to do then rid the world of evil, and have fun doing it? Right? Wrong. He didn't want to kill people yet. He wanted to play video games. He had the power of a god, yet video games were the top of his priorities. And what better game to play then Left4Dead on Live?

After powering up the Xbox 360 he quickly signed into his Live account and joined the first game he could find. It was a campaign game, on Expert. Not what he wanted to do, but it was better than nothing. "So guys, how is everyone?" He asked into his headset, receiving a few replies but ignoring all of them. He just spoke to let people know he was there, and now he was running up ahead of his team and destroying everything in his sight before being voted out for not working as a team. "Hah, exactly why I don't do Campaign, they are too big on teamwork.." He said to himself before turning off the Xbox and turning on the news. It was a live broadcast about a bank robbery in progress. How convenient was this? He decided to watch the news, and he got a new target for testing with his Death Note. Only this time he did things differently. He knew the guy had a gun, since it had said so in the broadcast so he knew what he would do.

_Marco Tallone will use the nearest gun and aim it at several people but not shoot. Soon after doing this he will place the gun within his mouth and pull the trigger._

Was what Hasu had written in the Death Note. And, as expected. Moments later the news crew was panicking, they had heard a gunshot and figured a bank teller had been shot. That was until everyone started piling out of the bank, screaming about something how the man had placed the gun inside of his mouth and fired. Hasu was impressed.

Meanwhile

The man groaned in frustration when he had seen how the broadcast rolled out. This time, the owner of the Death Note was making his tests at a faster rate. This new 'Kira' as the man sitting in front of his laptop will from here out call him, was intelligent, and didn't bother to waste time. He knew already that 'Kira' was impatient, and probably bored. Considering the time of the first killing, it was assumed that either 'Kira' lived on the other side of the world, or lived in Canada and just didn't sleep at night. "Okay. Impatient. Childish. Intelligent. Possible insomniac" It seemed as though the only difference he had seen over the years in these killers was that they were Impatient, Childish, and Highly Intelligent. Why couldn't an idiot ever find the Death Note? That way he would be caught quickly.

"Watari. I require you to fetch me somebody. I believe from Ashley Moran's profile she has proven herself competent. So, I need you to get a hold of her for me. Thanks" The man spoke into the laptop, hearing only a one word response from Watari. Yes.


	4. The Return of L Sort of?

Chapter 3 L's Return.. Sort of..

Soon after getting off with Watari. The man sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I figured this would have been over and done with when I got rid of Yagami.. Now another one comes out of nowhere" Was all the man said before turning to his train set and watching as it went around in circles.

While Near was preoccupied with his train set, Watari would get to work on finding this girl he spoke of. Thankfully, Near had kept all the contact information in each profile he would put together on certain people. Something L seemed to often forget.

So, with the needed information, Watari called the number on the profile and a girl answered. "Yes? Ashley speaking" She stated into the phone.

"Yes, Ashley. I am calling on behalf of a man you had recently spoken with. If you would please lock your doors, windows, and close your blinds then turn on your television then the meeting will persist. You will receive a call from a different number shortly. Thank you for your time" Watari told her before promptly hanging up and making his way to Near's room. "Near, sir. She is probably ready by now" He said in a somewhat cheerful tone. Watari was glad to see Near accepting help for the first time since the Kira incidents.

"Thank you Watari" Near spoke before turning on his laptop and returning to the perched position he had been in before playing with the train set. And now that he was sitting behind the laptop he picked up the encrypted, untraceable, cell phone and he dialled the girls number. She picked up right away.

"Hello. I am sure you are familiar with two recent deaths. One by heart attack, and one by suicide?"

Ashley nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see her. "Uh. Yes. L?" She stated into the phone, assuming that the man speaking to her was L since that's what was written in black calligraphic writing on the otherwise white television.

"Yes, you are correct. L is what I am called. And good. I need to know that you will not tell anyone the information I am about to release. And after this conversation you must destroy your cell phone. I am sorry for this but I cannot take the risk of this information getting out" He told her, getting blunt and straight to the point.

"Okay. You have my word. And I will destroy the cell phone" She said as she stared at the screen, waiting for the next response.

After a few moments of thinking Near nodded and spoke again. "Okay. Thank you. Now, these deaths were not coincidence. Ten years ago there was an event where people were making killings using a special power. Manipulating them using this power and making them die, either by heart attack or planned death. This same thing is happening again. They kill with only needing a name and face. So far the recent deaths have been mere tests, but I believe they will go past tests as soon as the killer realizes the vast power he now holds."

"Wow.. Considering your standing in the justice system, I guess you can't be lying.. But why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Good question. I am telling you this because your profile is the best I have read in years. I wish for you to help me with this case. But you must know that if you accept this offer, no one must know anything that we speak of. And no one must know that you are even associated with me. Everything must be kept down completely."

"The famous L, wants help from me?" She asked herself, while holding the phone away from her mouth.

"Yes. Yes I will help. And I will meet all of your demands. I would be honoured to work by your side, L. Thank you for this opportunity! Just contact me by any means next time you wish to speak with me. I will be awaiting your orders" She exclaimed cheerfully as she put the phone back to her mouth.

"Good. I will contact you again next time there is a killing. Thank you for your cooperation and remember. Phone. Destroyed" Was the last thing he told her before breaking the signal to her satellite television and hanging up the phone. "Good. I have my partner" He said with a somewhat cheerful grin stretching across his lips. Near, or should I say L. Had someone to work with, and his streak of boring cases finally came to a halt. It was finally time to have some fun. "Glad I could be of assistance" Watari told him as he entered the room and smiled at the man who sat down on the floor cluttered with toys. "Yes, thank you Watari. You can have the rest of the day off if you want. I don't think there will be any problems for the next few days" Near said to Watari with a big smile before returning to his toys.


	5. Time For A Break

Chapter 4 Time For a Break

Hasu smiled as he turned off the TV and laid back on his bed. He was going to take a break for a couple of days, so that way he wouldn't draw any attention to himself of the killings. He had decided during this break, he would do some research. He knew for a fact that this wasn't the first time a book like this was discovered. The odds of him being the only one to use this book ever were slim to none, so he figured he would investigate on this. Though he also knew it would be a challenge, if this had happened before then it was a long time ago. It had to have been while. He was a kid, or even earlier. Those facts were obvious. He figured within a ten to thirty year timeframe would be a good idea to look into. "Time to do a bit of research" He said with a smirk as he pulled up the internet browser on his laptop and got to work.

Hours later, he had finally found something of relevance. Talk of a genius killer who would be able to kill with only a name and face. Nothing but the name 'Kira' had been mentioned though. No last name. Nothing. Just Kira. Obviously an alibi. Probably something the media had used or something, but it was still a lead though. He now had a more information. And proof that he wasn't the first with the book. "Hmm, very interesting" He said as he read more of the page and began to laugh nervously. "Hmm.. His location in the Kanto region was compromised when he had made his first killings in the area he lived in.. The same thing I did… And a man named L was the one after him apparently.. Well, at least now I know what to look out for" He said in a somewhat cheerful tone, figuring he had a slight advantage over the previous Kira.

Now that his research was done. He had nothing that he could really do now. He was bored of video games, and had nothing he could do on the computer. It was time to go out to the bars for the first time in his life. Fortunately he had his fake ID, considering he was only eighteen.

He quickly grabbed his things and left the Apartment. His 'Death Note' was in his bag and he was on his way out, not having any idea which bar he was going to be heading to, or even if he still wanted to go to a bar or not.

Half way to a random bar Hasu decided he would go to the park instead, so he made his way to one of the nearby parks. It was pretty late so no one was around, the traffic was minimal as well so that was great.

As soon as he arrived at the park he sat on the playground equipment and pulled out a mickey of Jack Daniels from his bag and began to drink it underneath the little plastic roof of the equipment. "Man.. Nothing to do tonight.." He said with a sigh before downing the rest of the mickey and holding his head in his hands. "Never drinking that fast again" He told himself with a slight laugh, normally he wouldn't have laughed but the alcohol was already hitting him. Which of course really sucked since what happened next really fucked him up, a large impact on the roof above him made a very audible sound, it scared the shit out of him. "What the fuck!?" He screamed as a slightly creepy face hung down through the roof. "What the hell are you?!" He demanded, his words slightly slurred.

"Hyaahaha!! I'm Ryuga" The creepy man exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck what your name is! WHAT are you?! A hallucination or something?!" He screamed, the words less slurred. He was being scared sober, so he was soon to be rational again. Fortunately he didn't have THAT much alcohol.

"I am a Shinigami" Ryuga stated in an amused tone, he liked to see Hasu terrified.

"Shini..Gami? As in Mythological God of Death?" Hasu asked him, now almost completely sober and far from being scared.

"Not scared anymore? Was it the alcohol?" He replied, ignoring the question that was asked.

"Who cares, answer my question" Hasu told Ryuga, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yes. As in Mythological God of Death, that notebook you have in your bag used to belong to me" Ryuga told him with a somewhat amused tone.

"So, you expect to get it back or something? Have fun with that" He stated while he began to walk off.

"No no no. As soon as you touched it, it became yours. My notebook is now your notebook and you can do with it as you will" He said with a happy tone, he was already amused by this kid, he knew it was going to be fun.

"Good. Are you going to stick around and watch how things roll out?" He asked.

Ryuga grinned and nodded to Hasu's question. "Yes, I believe I will Mr. Hasu Tenzou" Ryuga commented before jumping off the roof and landing next to Hasu, walking beside him now as Hasu began to walk back home. "Well, if you're going to follow me then Ryuga, you are going to have to be patient since I am taking a bit of a break from killings. I have to let this man known as 'L' think that I have taken a break from my killings. I can't risk getting caught and ending up like the previous Kira. Considering he was arrested and then no one heard from him again, he probably died. I am not going to die. And to the note on Eyes you had left in the book. My answer is no. I am not giving up half my life" Hasu said to Ryuga before they arrived at the apartment and walked in, he had forgotten to lock the door so he was able to just walk inside without unlocking anything, but once he got in he locked it.

"Fine, I'll be patient. And okay, the offer will be there if ever you want them" Ryuga told before laying down on air.


End file.
